dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Frankenstein Agent of SHADE 001
Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. #1 - "War of the Monsters, Part 1 - Monster Town, USA" thumb Autor: Jeff Lemire Zeichner: Alberto Ponticelli Inker: Alberto Ponticelli Farben: Jose Villarubia Editor: Joey Cavalieri Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: Zusammen mit anderen Helden hat Frankensteins Monster die Welt vor den Sheeda gerettet. Bereits damals arbeitete er für die Geheimorganisation S.H.A.D.E. unter der Leitung von Father Time, einem Unsterblichen mit ständig wechselnden Wirtskörpern. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Grant Morrisons Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein war eines der Highlights des Seven Soldiers Projekts. Jeff Lemire hat mit Animal Man bereits bewiesen, dass er es durchaus versteht, in die Fußstapfen von Morrison zu treten. Und die Frankenstein Miniserie zu Flashpoint (ebenfalls von Lemire) war eine der besten Serien im ganzen Event. Frankenstein könnte durchaus einer der Geheimtipps der New 52 Serien werden. Der Inhalt: Im kleinen Dörfchen Bone Lake im US Bundesstaat Washington angelt ein Großvater zusammen mit Enkel und Hund. Der Hund wittert etwas und läuft davon. Der Großvater läuft hinterher und findet das Tier tot und gehäutet vor. Haut und Fell werden gerade von drei hässlichen Monstern gefressen. Sein Kommentar: "Jetzt ist es endlich so weit, oder?" S.H.A.D.E. steht für Super Human Advanced Defense Executive. Einer ihrer Agenten wird gerade an Bord der Ant Farm gebeamt, das streng geheime Hauptquartier, das vom Wissenschaftler Ray Palmer auf eine Kugel mit siebeneinhalb zentimeter Durchmesser geschrumpft wurde. Derzeit schwebt diese Kugel über Manhattan, bewegt sich aber ständig mit über 1000 km/h durch die Gegend. Der Agent wird nur ungern aus seinem Urlaub auf dem Mars gerissen. Sein Name? Frankenstein. Father Time hat mal wieder Wirtskörper gewechselt und ist nun ein kleines Mädchen in japanischer Schuluniform und Dominomaske. Er/sie stellt Frankenstein Ray Palmer vor und lässt S.H.A.D.E.s Telepathen eine Verbindung zwischen den dreien herstellen. Diese Verbindung nutzt er, um den beiden zu zeigen, was mit Bone Lake geschehen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Großvater von den Monstern gefressen wurde, die danach über das ganze Dorf herfielen. Frankensteins Braut wurde von S.H.A.D.E. dorthin gesandt, um die Wesen zu vernichten und ihren Ursprungsort zu finden. Dann verschwand sie ohne jede Spur. Frankenstein hat nun sechs Stunden Zeit, sie zu finden und die Invasion zu stoppen, bevor S.H.A.D.E. eine Atombombe über der Stadt abwirft. Darüber hinaus muss er diesmal auch noch mit einer Spezialeinheit zusammenarbeiten: Division M alias die Creature Commandos. Dr. Nina Mazursky ist eine Wissenschaftlerin, die sich selbst mit der Hilfe von Eugenik in ein halbamphibisches Mischwesen verwandelt hat. Auch an den anderen Mitgliedern der Division M hat sie herumexperimentiert. Rekrut Warren Griffith wurde durch eine Werwolfsbluttransfusion zu einem Lykanthropen gemacht. Der Pilot Vincent Velcoro ist dank einer modifizierten Variante von Kirk Langstroms Man-Bat Serum nun ein Vampir. Über die Mumie Khalis ist nicht viel bekannt, nicht einmal der echte Name. Khalis arbeitet im Team als Sanitäter. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung öffnen die Agenten ein Tor im Schutzwall um Bone Lake und beginnen ihren Kampf gegen die Monster. Die Suche nach Überlebenden führt Khalis zu einer scheinbar verlassenen Kirche. Unter dem Altar jedoch ist eine geheime Kammer versteckt, in der sich eine alte Frau mit allen Kindern des Dorfes verbarrikadiert hat. Fazit: Weitaus weniger subtil als Animal Man. Und auch weit weniger originell. Das fliegende Hauptquartier kennt man vom S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Das mit fragwürdig wissenschaftlichen Mitteln (Eugenik funktioniert anders!) zusammengewürfelte neue Team an Creature Commandos kennt man bereits aus DCs Weird War Tales. Lemire hat Medusa durch den Schrecken vom Amazonas ersetzt, G.I. Robot durch Lon Chaney's Charakter aus Universals Mumienfilmen, ansonsten ist es fast identisch, wenn auch weit weniger albern als die klassische Version. Insgesamt wirkt die Serie etwas zu sehr wie der Versuch, Hellboys Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense für das DC Universum zu kopieren. In beiden Teams gibt es Monster (eines davon ein Amphibienhybrid), die für eine geheime Organisation andere Ungeheuer bekämpfen. Die von Monstern überrannte Kleinstadt im Norden der USA, die von einer Atombombe dezimiert werden soll, kennt man aus den Resident Evil Spielen und Filmen. Und doch macht die Mischung Spaß. Lemire versteht es, die ganzen ausgelutschten Konzepte zu einem etwas trashigen, aber doch ziemlich unterhaltsamen Mix zu verrühren, bei dem man einfach weiterlesen muss. Ständig wird man von allen Seiten mit verrückten Ideen bombardiert, die der Bordcomputer Frankenstein und damit dem Leser erklärt. Und die verschroben düsteren, wenn auch manchmal etwas überladenen Zeichnungen von Ponticelli passen hervorragend. Wenn die Handlung erst einmal in Fahrt kommt, dürfte uns eine Achterbahn sondergleichen erwarten. Ich freue mich drauf. Wertung: thumb|left|6 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. Kategorie:Jeff Lemire Kategorie:Alberto Ponticelli Kategorie:Frankenstein Kategorie:Father Time Kategorie:Ray Palmer Kategorie:Creature Commandos